


Dark Heart (Larry Stylinson AU) BoyxBoy

by mayalooloo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalooloo/pseuds/mayalooloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who would've thought a dark heart could love so much"</p>
<p>(Previously know as A Million Years)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vampire!Harry AU</p>
<p>Harry has been alive for over a thousand years. He has been thrown around and stomped on by everyone he has ever cared about. It doesn't help that anyone or anything he grows attached to ages and dies unlike him. He is a monster.</p>
<p>Louis is a very odd 21 year old. He is very ignorant and naive. He doesn't know the difference between danger and curiosity. But he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened in under a hour. The events that made them want to turn back time. The events that literally changed their lives forever.

 

 

Louis shivered when he stepped out of his flat into the cold moist air. He didn't know why he was still up this late because nobody else in his neighborhood was. He quickly looked up at the clouded night sky realizing that it was going to rain soon so he had to make his walk quick. He scurried down the steps and made his way to town to clear his thoughts. 

 

Harry ran out of the bar quickly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve leaving a smear of blood that he knew he would have to clean off later. Without looking back, he made his way down the street while staying in the shadows unnoticed. He tried ignoring his growling stomach but it was hard considering he hasn't eaten anything for weeks. The bar fight he was in only made his Hunger grow more and more causing his quick healing to slow down. If he gets anymore injuries during this time, he might snap and go after anything with a heart. He hates it. But he wouldn't let that stop him from going after the next human that he finds walking the streets and such a foolish time.


	2. Chapter 1

Louis finally made it to the outskirts of town and it was just as quiet as every other place he's been to. The streets were oddly empty and it was freaking him out. He never liked the quiet, but walking the empty streets in the middle of the night with no one around will mess with anyone's nerves. He sighed, sticking his hands in his jacket before crossing the street to sit on a bench and calm down.

The bench creaked under his weight loudly in the eery silence. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands giving out a loud sigh. He sat there for a minute feeling the fatigue finally catch up to him. Dozing off, he never noticed the fast sound of footsteps coming his direction rapidly. He never noticed the sound of yelling and cursing that was too far away to get his attention. But what he did notice was a gunshot. He heard the crackling sound loud and clear causing him to jump up quickly. He turned his head just in time to see a dark figure drop and a small group of silhouettes walk away as if nothing happened.

Louis should've called and gotten help but being him, he let his curiosity get the best of him. He slowly walked toward the unconscious, most likely dead, body and looked around to see if anybody was watching before he crouched down and looked over the body. Since it was so dark, he could only make out that the person was indeed a male. He put a couple of fingers on the person's neck to check for a pulse but he barely felt anything. Starting to get worried, he grabbed the man's arms and dragged him to the nearest streetlight to see what he could do to help before he called anyone. 

Once they were in the light, Louis gasped and wished he just went and gotten help in the first place. There was blood. Everywhere. There was so much blood that he couldn't locate the source. Louis reached into his backpocket to get out his phone but instead felt an empty space where it should be. He mentally cursed himself for leaving his flat without it and stared down at the body wondering what he should do. After a couple seconds of pondering he decided he should take him home with him and then call for help. 

Louis lifted up the heavy body in an awkward position before making his way back home.

 

 

 

Harry stopped in an allyway to rest. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, blocking out all thoughts. He didn't know how long he stood there but he was brought aware when he heard a voice coming from the entrance of the ally.

"Hey you!"

Harry turned his head to see man making his way toward him.

"Yeah you! Come here," The gruff voice demanded closer than before. Unfortunately, the closer the man got, the more the Hunger stirred in him. He smirked a bit before he took a step from the wall to face the man. He eyed the person, taking notice that he was around middle age and smelled strongly of cigarettes and alcohol. Rolling his eyes at the idiot in front of him, he decided that he wouldn't be missed. He was about to pounce but he noticed tho slight glint of a gun in one of the man's hands.

"I know what you are and it's time to end it," The man cocked the gun before pointing it at Harry.

Shaking his head at the relentless Hunter, he turned around and sprinted out of the opposite entrance to the the ally and effortlessly knocked over the men that were trying to block it to keep him from getting out. He chuckled before speeding up leaving them in the dust. Harry knew it wasn't over yet. They might not be the smartest people in the world but they have been trained for this type of event so he wasn't surprised when he saw them cut across another allyway straight onto his trail again. Not giving up yet, he picked up speed, easily smoking them again. 

But his satisfactory was cut short when he heard the shot of a gun and then an excruciating pain in his lower abdomen. He fell to the ground with a groan not believing this was actually happening. He heard laughing above him and felt a kick to the stomach before the same man from earlier leaned down and whispered,

"Too easy"


	3. Chapter 2

Louis sat there watching the body which was now all cleaned up and lying on his couch still unconscious. He never did call for help but instead he searched up 'How to care for bullet wounds'. For some reason, he couldn't pick up the phone to call anyone. It didn't feel...right.

He was getting more and more concerned with every minute that was passing by. The person wasn't waking up, he hasn't moved either, and it was bothering him. Louis snuck a glance at his bloodied shirt that was lying on the floor. He knew it was pointless to try and wash it but he also didn't want the guy to be mad if he threw it away so he just left it on the floor. 

He didn't know he was lost in thoughts until he felt something nudge his hand nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. He looked down to see his old dog trying to get his attention. He rubbed it's ears before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He sighed and shut the door to do his business. He did it quickly and washed his hands so he wouldn't leave that stranger alone in his house for long. When he went to dry his hands, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and winced. He looked terrible.

Louis had dark bags under his eyes and dried blood on his shirt. He took off his shirt and stuffed it into the hamper. He would just have to get another one. As soon as he unlocked the door, however, he heard a whimper, a loud crash, then silence. Louis threw open the door and made his way back into the livingroom, not expecting what he saw.

 

 

Harry sat up quickly. All he saw was red. He couldn't think about anything else but how hungry he is.

Silence

Pain

Hunger

Something moved in the corner of his eye, catching his attention. He didn't give whatever it was time to think before he pounced. Harry sunk his teeth into the skin of the thing causing it to whimper and wiggle underneath him. But the more it moved, the worse the pain got for it. He didn't stop though. He drank and drank until the body fell limp into his arms. Suddenly, everything that happened earlier came rushing back into his mind causing him to rear back and throw the thing across the room making a large crash.

"What the..."

Harry turned his head quickly to the doorway of the livingroom. There standing frozen in to doorway was a young lad who couldn't be an older than 25 years old. They stood there staring at each other not knowing what to do.The Hunger in him rowled up again but it was once again controllable with the snack he had a minute ago. Finally the guy spoke first, confusion laced his voice.

"What? How..."

Harry then realized what he was suppose to do. He doubled over, groaning in pain. Even though he has already healed and was feeling fine, he had to trick the human. He didn't want to catch anymore attention then he already has. The human rushed over and helped him back on the couch.

All he could smell was the blood that was running through the human's veins. All he could hear was the heartbeat of the human. It didn't help that he didn't have a shirt on making the smell ten times stronger.

"Are you okay? I heard a loud crash and came to check on it but then I saw you on the floor... You're bleeding again!" The human wiped at the leftover blood that was around his mouth. Not wanting the human to touch him, he flinched away acting like he was scared. The human held up a finger and walked away into a different room.

As soon a the he left, Harry got up and walked over to the body that he threw and looked it over. It was a dog. A very old one. Animal blood. It wouldn't last long. He picked up the dead dog, opened the door and tossed it outside, but still made it back on the couch in time for the human to come back into the room with a wet cloth and some spare clothes. He knew the human would miss it but he could honestly care less. He walked over to Harry, handing him the cloth to wipe the blood and put the clothes next to him.

"So... Um," Awkwardness laced the man's voice causing Harry to mentally roll his eyes while he wiped at his mouth with the cloth. He stayed silent smirking at the uncomfortable human.

"I'm... Uh... Louis," The hum- Louis said shyly. He didn't show any sign of acknowledging Louis making the tension in the room even more heavy than before.

"And you are?" Finally Harry turned to look at Louis before sighing and replied simply in a cold tone.

"Harry"

"Oh... Okay so..uh.. Harry? What happened out there?"

"Nothing of your concern"

"But you were shot! There has to be-"

"Just drop it, okay?"

"How am I suppose to drop it? You could've died and-"

"I said DROP it!" Harry growled out at the nosy human. He obviously doesn't know when to shut his mouth. It would get him into trouble some day.

 

 

Louis stopped talking immediately not wanting to anger him anymore. He was terrifying but at the same time interesting. He sat there for a minute and decided to change the subject.

"So, are you hungry?" He watched Harry for a moment and noticed the smirk forming in his face.

"Starving"

"Oh! Okay, well I can order us pizza then-"

"No"

"No?"

"I don't like pizza"

"Then what to you like?" Louis questioned, confused. He has never encountered a person who doesn't like pizza before. Harry turned his head to look at Louis for a minute before shaking his head.

"Do you like lasagna?"

"No"

"Sandwiches?"

"No"

"Fried chicken?"

"No"

"Baked Chicken?"

"No!"

"What about-"

"No!"

"You didn't even know what I was about to say!" Louis exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't care. It's still a no"

"You are very stubborn"

"And you are very annoying"

"You shouldn't be saying that. I was the one that saved your life." Louis watched as Harry rolled his eyes at him then realized something. "Wait, how are you acting like that? Shouldn't you be weak from blood loss or something?"

"Yeah I should, but I'm not"

"How?"

"You ask too many questions"

"You don't answer enough questions"

"Then I'll just leave" Harry made the move to get up but Louis stopped him. He didn't know why but he liked Harry's company. He was probably the most rudest, ill-tempered person he has ever met but something about him was addicting.

"No, I'm sorry. Just tell me what you want to eat and I'll try and get it for you."

"Where's your bathroom?" Harry asks, ignoring his request.

"Um... Down the hallway. Second door on the left" Louis said pointing towards the hallway. Without another word, Harry got up, grabbed the spare clothes Louis let him 'borrow', and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry stayed in the bathroom for a long time. He didn't know why but he didn't want to go back out there. That human was extremely annoying. So annoying that it was amusing in some ways. But knowing that he would have to come out sometime he decided now or never. Harry walked out of the bathroom leaving his filthy clothes on the floor for the human to clean up.

He walked back into the livingroom to see Louis asleep in the same chair he was sitting in when he left. Ignoring him, Harry walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was high in the sky which made him realize that he has been trapped in this house for hours. Wondering if he should leave, he looked back at Louis and sniffed. Then a random thought came to him: What an easy meal. He slowly walked closer to the sleeping boy, feeling his fangs slip out. He walked behind the chair that was occupied and carefully leaned down to sink his teeth into his neck when the boy stirred, causing him to jump backwards and crash into a table behind.

The table easily broke under his weight making him groan in surprise. He got quickly before Louis could fully wake up and made it out the door in a record of time. Once outside, he didn't stop running until he was far enough that he knew the human's eyes couldn't see him. He looked back and saw Louis standing in his doorway confused, still half asleep. He watched as he shook his head and walked back into his house, shutting the door behind him.

Harry let out a sigh of relief even though he didn't know what he was relieved about. When he turned around, he mentally cursed himself for leaving his sunglasses wherever he left them but continued his way, not turning back once.

 

 

Louis wasn't surprised that Harry left. He was kind of expecting it by the way he acted and avoided him by staying in the bathroom for hours. That's why he wanted to stay awake and at least get to say goodbye to him if he was going to leave but he just couldn't stay awake much longer. Which lead him into another thought... Harry didn't even seem a bit tired or weakened the whole night. Hell, he didn't even seem phased by the gunshot wound that should've killed him. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he picked up the last of the broken table that Harry some how broke on his way out.

♪ღ♪*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*•♪ღ♪¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*•♪ღ♪•*

♪ღ♪░░░░░A FEW WEEKS LATER░░░░░░♪ღ♪

*•♪ღ♪*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*•♪¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*•♪ღ♪•«

Its been weeks since Louis last seen Harry and can't help but wonder of he was even from around here. He couldn't help but think about Harry, period. How his skin was flawless... Literally. There was no sign of acne or anything people his age should have. His skin was oddly paler than normal though but Louis just assumes that it was just because of blood loss. His voice was perfect, his eyes were perfect. Even Harry's hair was perfect. If that was possible.

Louis was walking down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets as he tried to keep his thoughts off of Harry. He followed his normal route blindly to a cafe he normally goes to when he's down or bored. As soon as he opened the door, however, he froze in his spot. There, sitting at a table in the back of the room, was Harry. Louis padded over to the counter to order but kept a close eye on him just in case he decides to leave again.

He was staring blankly at the wall when Louis skipped over and slipped in the seat in front of him. Harry still didn't acknowledge him so he snapped his fingers in his face causing him to blink rapidly before turning his gaze to Louis and groaned aloud.

"Well that wasn't nice. Hello to you too," Louis smirked before leaning back against his chair letting Harry know that he wasn't going anywhere. Harry didn't say anything as he glowered at Louis who wasn't fazed by it. Harry didn't look any different since he last saw him. He was even in the clothes Louis gave him weeks ago. He furrowed his eyebrows as though of this and frowned. When Harry saw his expression, he followed his gaze down to his outfit and rolled his eyes. Louis reverted his eyes back to his face and noticed Harry was spaced out again while looking at Louis with a weird expression.

"Lewis Tomlinson! Your order is ready," The woman from the counter announced, breaking their silence. Louis quickly stood up and grabbed the cup from the woman ignoring that she said his name wrong before returning to the table but when he made it back over, Harry was gone. Louis just plopped into the seat from before and let out an exasperated sigh. He sipped his drink, ignoring the burning of his tongue while glaring at the seat in front of him. How did Harry do that? He was only gone for a few seconds but he still managed to disappear.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a very gorgeous girl sat in front of him with a smile so big it was painful to look at. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. She noticed his expression and hers changed to an embarrassed one.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was someone sitting here?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah. Someone was sitting here... but he's not anymore"

"He?"

"Yes, I'm gay. It's pretty unfortunate," Louis stated confidently.

"Oh... I'm sorry then. I'll just leave now." The girl said awkwardly as she slowly got up. Louis shook his head with small smile before telling her to sit back down. He has all the time in the world so might as well make a new friend to keep him company.

 

 

Harry groaned when he finally escaped the claustrophobic cafe with that obnoxious human. He needs to be more careful or he's going to end up doing something he might regret later. Harry was walking down the street, trying to avoid encountering another person. If he gets that close to another human he might snap. He was starving. Animal blood never satisfies. Its like a 'snack' as the humans would call it. It barely fills you up and leaves you even more hungry afterwards.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE SOME-," Harry heard someone yelling which was soon muffled in a nearby allyway. He walked over, not really in a rush and entered the ally. He waited for his eyes to change so he could see perfectly in the dark before making his way toward the sound. Once he found the source, he stared down at the man who had a girl pinned underneath him. People like this digusted him. He grabbed the man by the neck, forcing them apart and told the girl to go. 

Without any question, the girl got up and ran not looking back once. She was probably going to get help so he had to make this quick. Harry pinned the guy against the ally wall with a smirk on his face. He watched emotionless as the man struggled and pleaded for him to let him go. He knew the guy couldn't see him so he decided to have some fun. (Not in that way)

"Now what would be the fun in letting you go? You didn't seem to want to let that girl go so why should I let you go?"

"N-no s-sir. I'm sorry! I won't do it again. Please let me g-go... HEL-," As soon a the man started yelling, Harry decided that it was enough and sunk his teeth into the man's neck. The man gasps and claws at his face as he drank until he felt the man get weaker and weaker beneath him. He let go of him and watch as he crumpled to the ground. Suddenly, he heard sirens in the distance coming closer every second. He took this as his que to leave and slipped out of the allyway unnoticed by police that were turning the corner.


	5. Chapter 4

Louis felt alone and he hated it. A few days ago, he found his dog in his backyard laid out in an awkward angle. Just with one look, he knew it was dead. His dog was the only thing that kept him company on days he needed it like this. That wasn't the only thing he was worried about though. When he took a closer look at his dog's deceased body, Louis saw two punctures on the neck. He knew it didn't die of old age but was attacked by something and it was bothering him. He was getting paranoid that if he stepped one foot his backyard that he would be the next meal for whatever that thing was.

Louis was sitting on his couch bored to death. He didn't bother to turn on his TV. He thought it was boring without someone sitting next to him so he can annoy them by talking loudly over the movie. He smiled at the thought. He missed his friends that seemed to just disappear off the surface of the earth. Louis knew he was over exaggerating but he didn't care. This was the longest break ever. It seemed all his friends would rather travel to another country to visit their families than stay with him.

Louis let out a large mammoth groan that his whole neighborhood could probably hear and flopped off the couch. He fell to the floor with a thump, not bothering to get back up. He was so bored! Suddenly, something under the couch caught his eye and he furrowed his eyebrows. He slowly reached under the couch to pull out the object scared that some monster would grab his hand and pull him into an unknown dimension. Shaking his head, he quickly yanked it out but then threw across the room in disgust.

It was that bloody shirt that Harry had left here. It somehow made its way under the couch. Staring at it from a distance, Louis sat on the floor wondering what he should do with it. Should he give it back or maybe wash it first? Or just throw it away since it seemed Harry didn't need it anymore. He slowly stood up and sat back on the couch while not taking his eyes off of the shirt that way crumpled up against the wall.

After moments of watching it to see if would do something, Louis took a deep breath and walked over toward it. He crouched down a bit giving in one more look over before he grabbed it with two fingers and held it as far away from him as he could. He quickly walked it to the laundry room where he tossed it on top of the washing machine. He grabbed the bottle of stain remover his mother recommended for him and sprayed half of the bottle on the shirt on the shirt before he threw it in the washer and left.

Half an hour later the Louis heard the ring that told him that the shirt was finish washing so he hurried to the room and pulled it out. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry but he was really curious to what the shirt looked like underneath all of the blood. He pulled it out and glance it over taking notice that it was just a regular everyday shirt you would see and teenager wear minus the stains that were still present. He surely thought Harry would've worn something different because he's just so...strange. Disappointed, he threw it in the dryer, not caring if it shrunk because Harry didn't need it anyway.

 

Harry found himself running a familiar neighborhood. He wasn't running from anything in particular but was just running to... run. He felt weaker than normal. He just thought maybe it was because he hasn't been on a run in forever but then he remembered that his body doesn't work the same way as a human does. He doesn't need to exercise to stay healthy. Harry stopped suddenly when he reached a certain house. A house he sworn he would never go back too. But there it was, sitting in front of him innocently like it wasn't the cause of all his problems.

He found himself knocking on the door and taking a step back as he waited for the door to open. A few seconds pass by before he finally heard footsteps walking closer to the door. Harry took a deep breath before he put a fake smile on his face when the person answered the door.

"I'm not interested in buying any- Harry?"

"Hey Zayn," He greeted lightly.

"It's been so long! Come in!" Zayn opened the door wider for Harry to slip in and literally slammed it close once he was in. "Sorry... I'm still not use to my strength" He nodded understandingly and followed Zayn into another room.

"So what brings you back here? I remember you saying that you'll never step foot into this place again. What made you change your mind?" Zayn asked as he sat down on a couch that was oddly placed in the middle of the room and patted next to him, telling Harry to sit. Instead, Harry walked over to the chair on the other side of the room sitting as far from Zayn as he could. But Zayn didn't seem to care because he knew how Harry was. 

"So?"

"So what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to answer my question? What brings you here?"

"Oh-uh... I don't know why I'm here actually," Harry said while pondering to himself on why he was here in the first place. Zayn gave him a weird look and nodded slowly before he started asking more questions.

"So how have you been? Any new drama in your boring life?"

Harry shook his head, not saying anything else because he knew Zayn already knew the answer to the question. A small silence was shared between the two boys before Harry decided he had enough.

"Well I guess it was nice seeing you again. I should be on my way," Harry said as he stood up and walked over to the door. 

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you around? Feel free to come by again. I never get company anymore since you left," Zayn said with a sigh causing Harry to roll his eyes. 

"Yeah, okay. Bye," He walked out of the house and walked away while not looking back at Zayn. He made a mistake. He shouldn't have came back.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was watching everyone rush by him in an obvious hurry to catch their planes. It's amazing how busy the airport is this early in the morning. He knew it was going to be impossible to spot anyone in this crowd because he has been wandering around looking for someone who he hasn't seen since before the break.. He elbowed his way through to the nearest wall and leaned against for support because his feet were starting to hurt. He sighed and rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt like he could fall asleep right there, right now. It didn't help that he had to get up at an unearthly time in the morning. It even was still dark outside.

"Loooooooooooouis! How are you, mate? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" Louis opened his eyes to see his best mate stumble toward him. He raised an eyebrow at him as he met him half way.

"Niall... Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not," Niall laughed and shook his head. He threw his arm around Louis and leaned against him, putting his full weight on him.

"Are you sure? How would they even let you on a plane if you are intoxicated?"

"I'm NOT drunk, okay?" Niall snapped at Louis and glared at him making Louis raise his hands in surrender. "And if you really have to know... I have been off the plane for a couple hours now. I was literally just standing right over there," He said while trying to point at the wall across the room but ended up pointing at the ceiling since Louis removed his arm from around him because he was getting heavy.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," Louis said as he grabbed his luggage from him and led him out of the airport. Niall was walking behind him the whole time, tripping over everything while he rambled on about his trip and about how he and his brother pulled pranks on random people. Louis was half paying attention but half thinking about the things him and Niall can do now that he is back. He wouldn't be so bored anymore and things could finally be back to normal. Sort of.

When Louis finally managed to get Niall back to his place, he was tired. He felt like he was going to fall asleep the whole time during the drive back. If it wasn't for Niall and his constant talking, he was sure he was going to fall asleep and cause a wreck. Niall opened the door and got out before he could fully stop the car like he always did. Sighing he then got out, when the car was parked, and walked back over to the back of the car to get Niall luggage like the nice person he is.

"Umm Louis... Uh I didn't know you had company" He heard Niall yell from the house. Company? Louis started gathering everything a little faster confused on what Niall meant but then thought about his dog Reg- but he was dead. Shaking his head, he rushed in the house and threw down the luggage with a sigh. He shut the door behind him that was left open by Niall before cautiously walked into the living room thinking that Niall was possibly seeing things. He was drunk after all.

But sure enough, as soon as he turned the corner into the room, the was a figure sitting on his couch. It wasn't Niall because he didn't have dirty blonde hair like Niall does. No, it had a set of brown curls that he was all too familiar with.

"Harry?!" The head turned around only to confirm that it was indeed Harry... Which confused Louis. "I-I... What?"

"Hey, Louis," he heard Harry say as if randomly appearing in his house was a normal thing for him. Louis stares at him and gave him a look that warned Harry that he better explain or else. Harry didn't notice or he just didn't care because he turned back around when Niall came back down the stairs.

"So... I'm tired and jet lagged so I'm going to go to sleep. Oh and I'll be sleeping in your room so try not to make much noise, okay?" Niall winked before turning around and staggering back up the stairs which made Louis roll his eyes at his drunk friend. But he soon turning his attention back to the person that was sitting on his couch. He cleared his throat to hopefully gain his attention. It worked.

"So I'm beginning to think that you want to know why I'm here and explain how I got in here?"

When Louis nodded his head, he continued.

"Well I'll just say that the fake potted plant out there is a bad place to keep a spare key."

Louis stared at him with wide eyes, astonished. He was speechless. He was trying to think of something else to say but he didn't know what. But finally something came to him.

"Okay... Well that explains how you got in here but it doesn't tell me why you are here."

"Yeah I guess. I'm here because I need my shirt back."

"Y-your sh-shirt," Louis stuttered, not wanting to tell him that he shrunk his shirt down when he washed it.

"Yeah you know that piece of fabric that you normally wear over your top half? I'm here for that. Now where is it?" Harry demanded. Louis chuckled sheepishly and looked down at his lap while trying to hide his blush.

"Why would you need that old thing? I can easily buy you another one. Here... Let me go get my money and we can leave right now," Louis offers while trying to avoid telling him the truth.

"Look... It's- Never mind. Just forget it." Harry made a move to get up but Louis was quick so sit him back down like the last time. He was somewhat excited that he was back. Yeah, he was a bit creeped out when Harry just randomly appeared in his house, claiming that he knew where the spare key was but he was glad he was here. But Louis understood why.

I mean, I am irresistible. He thought to himself but then realized that he was staring too long at Harry who had a smirk on his face, amused. But it is quickly replaced by a blank, emotionless stare. Which, again, confused Louis. Everything about the person sitting next to him was confusing. But the mysterious part of him is what intrigued him. It drew Louis in and he plans on finding out what's behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

"So uh... How old are you?"  
Louis kept trying to make awkward small talk trying to get him to say something. Anything. But as always, he stayed quiet not even giving an effort. Not giving up, Louis stared at him waiting for him to respond.

A second  
A minute  
Half an hour passed by and Louis was still staring at Harry expecting him to snap any second now. But he soon could tell that Harry wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. After a few more minutes pass Louis grunts and looks at the time finally taking notice that the day was half over. Niall hasn't came down the stairs yet and he was getting hungry. His stomach growled loudly finally gaining Harry's attention. He chuckled at Louis while Louis just scowled at him.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. You just... stay here, okay?" Louis almost demanded. He would be very disappointed if Harry disappeared again. He slowly got up from the couch not once taking his eye off him. As soon as he was out of sight Louis literally ran to the pantry and grabbed the first edible thing he found. He was very anxious to see if Harry was still there.

He made it back in a record of time which is new to him because he wasn't the type to rush for anything. He gripped the package tight as he rounded the corner and literally gave a audible sigh if relief when he saw Harry spread out on his couch... Asleep? But something was off. Louis slowly closed in on the the boy and finally noticed what the problem was. Harry wasn't breathing. He dropped the food in his hands to the ground and crouched closer. He was literally gone for seconds. Louis slowly reached out a hand to touch Harry's chest for a heart beat but before he could even touch him...

"What are you doing?"

Louis jumped up quickly just now noticing that Harry's eyes were now open. He quickly brought his hand that was still reached outward back to his side. He slowly took a small step back sat down next to Harry not really caring to give an explanation for it was a bit embarrassing. How could he have been so stupid to mistake him for being dead?

They sat there in an awkward silence for a bit before Harry finally made the first move to talk.

"Okay, do you want to know the reason I'm actually here for?"

Harry sat for a moment as Louis stared at him with an eyebrow arched which told him that the answer to his question was obvious. He sat up from the laid back position he was in and stared at his hands in his lap before replying, a bit embarrassed for what he was going to say.

"So... I heard from somewhere that you were... uh... Looking for a flat mate and I really need somewhere to stay. Temporarily of course. And you are literally my only hope at the moment"

Harry finished his little speech forcing a little red to his pale cheeks and of course adding in a few details to get the weak human to pity him. And it worked. When Harry looked up and met Louis eyes, he saw a little sadness and sympathy in them. Trying best not to grin or smirk he pretended to let his ''guard down" for a moment before he drained all the emotion from his face and was back to the was he was before. His 'normal'.

"Oh! Of course you can. But I have to ask you questions and all that boring stuff first before you can actually stay here."

Harry had trouble stopping the urge to roll his eyes. He already knew that the next couple of hours were going to be torture.

*Next Day*

It literally took the rest of the afternoon just to 'ask questions and all that boring stuff.' Mostly because Louis kept joking around and stalling which slowly put Harry in an even worse mood than he already was. But after it was finally over, Louis led him to a bare room that wasn't occupied and let him spend the night even though he doesn't need to sleep. He basically just walked around the house and went through Louis' stuff all night long. Then when he heard the first signs of life coming from Louis' room, he rushed off to his new one and pretended to be asleep.

Soon enough, he heard his door open for a moment then close again but he didn't miss the unmistakable smell of that measly human. What a creep, he almost chuckled.

He sat up after a few minutes and ran his fingers through his hair to make it seem like he just woke up and made his way downstairs. By the time he made it down he could already tell something was up. It was quiet. Way too quiet for Louis, he could already tell. He heard a motion in the far right corner of the kitchen then he knew what was going on. Louis was trying to scare him.

Harry paused at the end of the staircase wondering what he should do. Should he just walk by while not being fazed and ruin his plan? Sounds like something he would do. But then he got a better idea. He snuck around the other end of the wall literally in plain sight but it was pretty dark for a human's poor eyes to see. He walked right by Louis silently without the him even noticing. His eyes were still perched at the end of the staircase with a mischievous smirk just waiting for him to come down.

Louis waited for a while for Harry to come down so he could give him the scare of his life but he was getting bored quickly after less than 10 minutes passed. He didn't know how long it would take but he knew Harry was awake. He heard him stomping around early this morning throughout the house doing who knows what. So it was just a matter of time for when Harry will finally make his way downstairs.

A few more minutes passed before he finally lost interest. With the loss of hope, he turned on the lights and went over to the fridge to see what he bought yesterday for breakfast. He grabbed the milk out and turned around to go to the cabinets and took out a bowl and a random cereal box and made himself a bowl of cereal. He decided to leave the milk on the counter for Harry and Niall if he was still here. Now that he thought about it, he was a bad friend. Niall hasn't come down for a long time and Louis hasn't gone up there once to check on him. He was so caught up with Harry and the fact that he was actually living here that he pretty much just forgot all about Niall. Niall was suppose to be sleeping in his room anyway... But he wasn't there. Maybe he did leave at sometime.

He grabbed his breakfast off the counter and turned around to go sit at the table but what he saw made him drop the bowl and let out a loud manly scream. Harry was sitting at the table with a huge smirk on his face. Louis then glared at him before stomping to the washroom and grabbed a couple towels and the mop. He made his was back to the kitchen and stood in front of Harry who was still perched at the table. Louis held out the mop waiting for Harry to grab it but all he did was look at him like he was out of his mind.

"And what am I suppose to do with that?"

"Clean. Haven't you ever used a mop before?" Louis asked annoyed.

"Well I'm not touching that. And I'm not going to help you clean." Harry said with the roll of his eyes. Louis sighed and knew that he wasn't going to get Harry to clean no matter how hard he tried. He set down the mop for later use then walked over to the mess and got down on his knees with the towels and started wiping at the cabinets. Since he threw the bowl in the air, the milk and cereal got everywhere. He was almost done cleaning the counters when he noticed the a mop moving next to him. He looked up and saw Harry with no emotion on his face while he concentrated on cleaning up the milk. Louis looked down with a smile seeing that Harry had the change of heart.   
After a few minutes of awkward cleaning Louis finally decided to speak.

"I'm still getting you back for this."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said flatly but then smirked again before saying,"But you'll never get a scream like yours out of me. I never knew guys could have such a high pitched scream."

"Hey! I only screamed because the bowl landed in my foot." Which was only half the truth. He did drop the bowl on his foot which hurt like a - but that wasn't the reason that he screamed. "So.... How long were you sitting there?"

"A long while. You were staring at that staircase for a lot longer than I thought you would"

"You were seriously there the whole time?" Louis asked kind of embarrassed. Was Harry really there the entire time? He crossed is arms and winced when he felt the wet and cold stickiness from the milk on his skin. He slid out of his shirt which was very difficult for some reason and sighed in relief when it finally came off. He looked up to see Harry trying to hold in a laugh which surprised him. Maybe there really was something under that emotionless facade.

"What's so funny?"

Harry and Louis both turn their heads to look for the source of the voice. Louis sought out Niall standing by the staircase with a look of confusion in his eyes. He walked closer slowly while waiting for them to respond. But when he got a bit too close Harry stiffly turned and swiftly walked out of the room...faster than Louis' ever seen any human do.

"Nothing really. I just casually dumped my bowl of cereal on me." Louis said sarcastically. Niall rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge.

"So what's Harry still doing here?"

"Harry?" Louis questioned on why Niall was asking about him but then he realized that he never told him, "Oh! Right. He lives here now"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes I know, Niall"

"And he could be a freaking wanted criminal trying to take refuge in your house!"

"I know-"

"No you don't! You really can be an idiot sometimes"

Harry sat in the living room in silence as the two friends argued. He actually did kind of agreed with Niall a bit because some of what he says is true but, of course, he would never admit it. He wasn't even suppose to be able to hear their conversation.

"Okay... Okay," Louis finally sighed and then continued in a slightly annoyed tone, "How about this... You go in there and get to know him while I take a shower. Then you can tell me your opinion on him."

"No"

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to be alone with him. He freaks me out."

This made Harry chuckle. He loved it when people were scared or cautious of him. It made him feel so powerful. A power that he could definitely use to his advantage later.

"Are you serious? He won't do anything to you. I promise."

"I still don't trust him."

"Why do you have to be so difficult all the time, Niall?"

"Fine! I'll do it. Just be ready to run down here with a weapon if I scream."

"Whatever."He heard Louis say, a lot closer than before. Harry then tensed and erased any clues that he heard every word they said. He bent forward and rested his head on his hand trying to look bored. He stayed in that position until Louis rounded the corner and headed up the stairs without a glance to the living room. Not long after, Niall came around and walked in with a noticeable frown on his face. He sat down on the chair that was as far from Harry as possible.

"Umm.. Hi," Niall said quietly with forced friendliness, sitting up straighter in an awkward position. It almost made Harry roll his eyes on how ridiculous Niall was being at the moment. He ignored him though, acting like he hadn't heard him and closed his eyes whiled taking a deep breath.

"I said Hi!" Niall announced loudly in a odd tone that could easily be considered rude. Harry turned his head to him and raised his eyebrow. Did he really just talk to him like that. Then almost immediately, he sensed the nerves that radiated from Niall. Wow, Harry thought, He got nervous by me raising an eyebrow at him? Weak.

On the second floor, Harry heard the shower turn on and winced. He hated the sound of running water. The sound hurts his ears, badly. He wanted to bring his hands up to cover his ears but he could see Niall asking him about it and telling Louis that he was ignoring him the whole time with his hands over his ears.

"...... You are not even listening to me are you?" Harry barely heard the voice over the sound that was drowning his thoughts. He tried to hard to focus on the voice and managed to block out the noise enough to notice Niall basically glaring at him.

"You're pointless. Why did I even bother trying to talk to you."

Harry scoffed but still didn't say anything back. He felt no reason to even talk to the rude human. Harry stood up quickly and was about to leave the room but Niall stopped him.

"And where are you going?"

Ignoring him, Harry quickly walked up the stairs. The higher he got the louder and more vicious the pouring water got on Harry's ears. Groaning aloud, he went into his room and laid on the bare bed. He pulled the pillow that Louis let him borrow over his head like a normal person would, but of course it didn't help.

Sighing hopelessly, Harry decided that he should do something lessen the pain on his ears. Without hesitation, he slung the pillow aside and stood up. He grabbed his sunglasses that he left here from on the bedside table and slid them on. He ran a hand through his hair to make it presentable. He was planning on finding himself a snack today. He made his way down the stairs and passed Niall without so much as a glance.

"Again... Where do you think you're going?" Niall asked like Harry was going out to commit some crime. Which he kind of was but it wasn't like he was going to kill anyone this time. Niall got got and grabbed Harry by the arm, stopping him from going any further. Harry stiffened and look down at his arm where he was being touched. Some nerve Niall has. In a low and scary voice, Harry muttered "Don't ever touch me."

He roughly yanked his arm out of Niall's grip and rushed out the door. It was times like these that he was glad he never took his boots off. As soon as he left the warmth of the house, he felt chills down his body from the cool morning air. It instantly calmed him down. He loved that feeling. It made him feel human again, even if it was only his body changing to match the outside temperature.

Picking up speed, Harry cut across the yard and onto the street. He would walk on the pavement but he didn't want to risk running into anyone. Harry planned to go to a place where only idiots would be out in the day.

Louis sighed when he stepped out of the bathroom all ready missing the warmth of the water. He took his towel off his shoulder and started to dry his dripping hair as he walked down the stairs. He paused at the bottom and hid behind the wall. He tried to listen into the living room but frowned when all he heard was the TV running and no voices. Confused, he walked around the corner and came to sight of a lonely Niall sitting on a chair watching the TV.

"Niall?"

"Hm?" Niall said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the television.

"Where's Harry?"

"I don't know and I don't care. He left a little while ago."

"Well, where did he-" Louis was cut off by a loud warning noise coming from the TV. Both pairs of eyes immediately turn their attention to the lady on the screen.

"Breaking News and a possible Lock-In warning. There has been a murderer on the loose. Nobody knows who he is but he has been traveling around the city. He mainly targets grown adult males. For there has been a couple cases involving them. He leaves a certain mark on his every victim. Mainly two punctures on the side of his victims neck. It looks something like this. If you ever see something like this, contact the authorities immediately."

An image is shown containing two dots on the side of someone's neck. Those dots look familiar... Niall grabbed the remote and paused the TV.

"Hey Louis, Didn't you find those same two dots on your dog when you found him?" Niall stated, a little disturbed that that murderer was actually close to them at one point. Louis shook his head quickly. It couldn't be. They said he only attacks grown men.

"No... Its just a coincidence. The murderer only attacks grown men" Louis said in a short lived relief. Before Niall said something that possibly made him fear life.

"Maybe the person was after you. You are a grown man after all. Then maybe your poor dog went out there to protect you and died for you."

"Wow, thanks for making me feel guilty and afraid."

"And he might come bac-"

The door slammed open quickly and in walked in an angry Harry. Well, he's always angry but this time he was furious. Suddenly, the mood changed drastically. Harry wasted no time however. He left the door wide open and rushed up the stairs with an odd swiftness. A few moments of silence pass by before Niall abruptly stands up.

"Well this is my cue. See you later, Louis" Niall uncomfortably as he made his way out, closing the door behind him. Great. I'm alone now. In a house. With an angry Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis walks slowly up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possibly. He already knew Harry was in a bad mood and knowing him, he was going to be the one to make it worse. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer he got to the top. To say he wasn't scared was an understatement. He was terrified. But he wasn't going to let it stop him. When Louis made it to the top of the stairs, he instantly regretted his decision. Maybe he should give him a little space.

Louis was standing in the middle of the hallway contemplating on what he should do. Should he walk up and knock? Or speak through the door to him? It seems safer that way. Louis snapped out of his thoughts when Harry stormed out of his room, rushed past him and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Louis took a couple steps backwards in surprise and was about to change his mind and walk back down the stairs when a thought came to him.

He held his breath and listened to see if he can make out what Harry was doing in the bathroom. But it was dead silent. Hoping he was going to be in there for a while, Louis made his way into Harry's room. He peeked through the doorway and gazed around. It was still bare of anything but a bed and his few clothes scattered everywhere. But nothing to hint on why he was so angry. 

He walked closer to the unmade bed and glanced around for something different or out of place but he didn't see anything. He grabbed an end of the sheet and lifted it up, inspecting underneath it. Nothing. Sighing in defeat, he straightened the top layer of bedding out and turned to leave, picking up the articles of his clothing that he let Harry borrow off the ground along the way. He walked out of Harry's room, relieved that he didn't get caught rummaging through his stuff. It was now that he realized how intimidated he was by Harry. He looked down at the ground deep in thought as he thought about Harry's past or whatever it was that made him act the way he does. As he walked by the bathroom, the door opened and Harry stepped out deep in thought as well.   
Then they ran into each other.   
Hard.

Harry stepped back only surprised but didn't seemed too fazed. Louis, however, was sprawled out on the floor. The clothing thrown everywhere.

Harry stared down at him in shock which quickly is replaced by a cold and accusing glare.

"Why were you in my room?"

Louis sat up then hesitated as he tried to come up with a quick excuse but it was getting quite hard with Harry's inhuman, hard eyes gazing though him. Taking a quick glance down, Louis took notice of a stray piece of clothing that had fallen right next to him. He picked it up and held it out.

"Laundry day," Was all he managed to say which made him cringe internally. Laundry day? Really? Without much of another thought, Louis stood up and started to gather the rest of the fallen clothes. He shivered as he felt Harry's eyes follow him, almost like he was judging him, until the last item was off the floor. Straightening up, Louis glanced around to make sure nothing was left behind. Then he glanced down at the clothes in his arms when a thought came to him.

"Speaking of clothes... I think it's time for you to to get some of your own because I can't just keep letting you borrow mine." Louis looked up just in time to see Harry roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And how am I suppose to buy anything when I lack the material needed to buy it?" Harry retorted with harsh sarcasm. Louis shook his head at the statement.

"Then I can buy them and you can pay me back later when you get settled. Sound good?"

Without answering, Harry shook his head and stomped back to his room. The door slammed behind him with force that shook the walls. It was then that Louis realized that that was Harry's way of turning down the offer. He didn't understand, though. Why would Harry act that way when he was generously offered to have someone pay for new clothes for him? That got Louis thinking. What if-

A big thump came from Harry's room causing Louis to jump and stare at the room curiously. A few more sound after which made him wonder... What in the hell is going on in there? But before Louis could make a move, the door opened again and Harry stepped out but now with a different shirt on and his hair hanging low on his forehead. Harry met Louis eyes for a brief moment before brushing past Louis, once more, and tromping down the stairs.

Louis was almost completely lost on what was happening so he followed him down. He stopped at the bottom and realized that he still had his arms full of clothing. He dumped them in a pile against the wall and made his way to the room he saw Harry walk into.

"What are you doing?" Louis questioned Harry who was standing by the door with an impatient look on his face. Louis walked forward a few feet then stopped and stared at Harry waiting for an answer.

"You said you wanted to buy me new clothes, so let's go get this over with." Harry stated in a flat tone. Raising an eyebrow, Louis looked at him incredulously. He couldn't believe this. Why is Harry treating him like this after he has been nothing but kind to him? This thought caused anger to boil up in Louis.

"Excuse me? Why are you doing this? I've literally been kind to you this whole time and you have done nothing but treat me like-" Harry cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I treat everyone like this. You're no different. Now let's go before I change my mind"

"You know... You are really starting to piss me off." Louis resisted the urge to yell. He has never been the type to get angry easily but when he does, he gets very angry, which causes him to overreact sometimes and doing things he would regret later.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Harry stated calmly, almost like he was mocking Louis.

Louis glared at Harry but then realized something. Something happened that made Harry come home in a bad mood so maybe that's why he was being extra sour today. Louis doesn't want to add more fuel to the fire so maybe he should just calm down and just talk to Harry. Shouting at someone as stubborn and immodest as Harry will get nowhere and will escalate quickly. So without anymore thought, Louis managed to calm himself down quite a bit even though he was still slightly agitated on the way Harry was treating him. Louis sighed.

"Okay, we'll go. Just let me go get my shoes on and then we can leave." He turned on his heel and left the room looking for where he left his shoes. A moment later, he finds them kick around in the kitchen. He slides them on before making his way out, grabbing his keys and wallet along the way. There was no way he was walking to the nearest shop. When Louis made it back, he noticed that Harry was no longer in the house and was waiting for him outside. He walked out, closing the door behind him and locking it because Harry had a bad habit of not closing the door behind him.

He didn't glance at Harry as he walked over toward his car and got in. He started it and then sat there for a second before realizing that Harry hasn't moved from his spot on the front lawn. He was gazing at the car warily. Getting impatient, Louis rolled open his window and told Harry to hurry up. But Harry did the opposite. He slowly inched his way across the lawn, staring at Louis' car with a conflicting expression.

This was odd for Louis. He has never seen Harry like this. He was always bold on everything he did but now he looked like scared kid afraid of something. Was Harry afraid of cars? Or maybe he was just claustrophobic? After all these thoughts, Harry has finally made it into the car with the same look on his face. Finally! Louis backed out and headed toward the nearest mall.

The whole ride was awkward. It consisted of both lads minding their own business and deep in thought. Harry had that same face on the whole ride. He sat in the seat so stiff as if he was afraid to move. He was acting so weird.

Louis couldn't have been more relieved to pull into the mall parking lot and get out. The same was as for Harry as he visibly relaxed as soon as he stepped out of the car. They stayed silent as they made their way inside. Once they were in, Louis broke the silence.

"Okay... So where to first?"

Harry stared at the place in front of him. It was huge... And full of humans. Harry never did get his snack when he went out. He only managed to acquire trouble which not only annoyed him but struck a nerve as well. Hence the reason he came home furious.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped his gaze to Louis, realizing that he hasn't responded but it was also the fact he couldn't respond. He has never been here before in his life so he has no idea what to say. With a frown, Harry shrugged, not wanting to inform Louis on his cluelessness. He felt vulnerable for once. And he didn't like it. Louis sighed probably thinking Harry was ignoring him and took off in a direction. Harry, of course, followed but kept a relative distance between him and Louis. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of Louis, it was the exact opposite actually. He wanted to cower next to Louis in hope that he would protect him from.... What exactly? Harry didn't know what he was frightened of at the moment. What all of the people? How giant the place is? Whatever it was, Harry didn't like it.

After realizing his thoughts, Harry scolded himself for letting him that way. He wasn't like that anymore. He's different now. That was his past. He is no longer that scared little boy who was almost afraid of everything and got attached too easily. No. He forbade himself to allow that little boy back. He can protect himself now. He doesn't need anyone else to do it for him.

"How about this store?" He heard Louis mumble in front of him. "This looks like your style, yeah?"

Harry look up and almost snorted. Knowing himself in the past, he would've never stepped foot in this type of store. It consisted of dark clothes and jewelry that only a punk person would wear. But not really wanting to explain anything, Harry shrugged and stepped in after Louis. Almost immediately, a girl, around Louis' age, caught sight of us and rushed over.

 

"Hi! Welcome to Addictions! The men's clothes are in the back! Are you looking for anything in particular?" The girl rushed out over excitingly. Louis shook his head politely and took off to the back where the girl pointed to. Harry was about to walk after him but the girl stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir... But you and your friend there are in the extreme good-looking department and I was wondering if I could have either one of your numbers?" Harry gazed at her emotionlessly. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. And the extreme good-looking department? What is that even suppose to mean- who says that?

Harry pondered on whether he should take the time to tell her to bug off because he nor Louis were interested or just walk away and act like nothing happened. He chose the latter to avoid conflict and turned to walk off but the girl grabbed his arm, stopping him. Harry froze for a second and closed his eyes. Annoyance flooded through his veins. What gave her the right to think she can touch him like that? Taking a deep breathe, Harry turned back around to face the girl.

"Don't touch me," Harry tried but failed to not snap at the girl. However, the girl didn't even flinch or back off. Instead, she smiled. She stepped closer to him and nearly pressed herself up against him. Harry's eyes widened at the increase of human contact.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Punish me. Because I've been a bad girl." The girl said seductively in his ear then places the palm of her hand on Harry's chest and slowly ran it downward.  
What the hell is wrong with her?  
Her hand got lower...  
And lower...  
Harry finally decided that this was enough and shoved the girl off of him. She stumbled backward then tripped over her own feet and fell down. At first he was trying to take the human approach and try to avoid hurting the girl but he didn't really care anymore. This has gotten out of hand. Harry then realized that he has gained a lot of attention from near bystanders. I guess it's not everyday they see a man pushing down a girl, huh?  
If Harry was human, he would've been red as a tomato for he never was too keen on attention.

Without another thought, Harry turned around and made his way to the back of the store where Louis was waiting for him. Once he made it to the back, he found Louis searching through some racks of clothing with his back turned to the scene. So maybe Louis didn't see what had happened. After a moment, Louis finally notice his presence.

"Ah, So you're finally done flirting with that woman back there and decided to come help me pick out your clothes. Quite the charmer, aren't ya?" With that statement, Harry confirmed that Louis definitely did not see what happened back there. He didn't know wether to be glad or not. When Louis turned to him as if he expected an answer, Harry rolled his eyes and sauntered off to another rack to 'search' for some clothes. He wasn't actually planning to pick anything out at this store, but that all changed after almost 20 minutes of looking when Louis came up to him with an armful of clothing.

"Go try these on." He said, tossing them to Harry. Harry wasn't expecting it but, of course, with his amazing reflexes, he caught them with ease. He glanced down at his arms and groaned at the amount of clothing articles in his hands.

"No" He refused to spend a mass amount of time in the dressing room trying on all of these.

"Yes, unless you want to go home with clothing that's too small on you. Now go!"

Harry sighed and walked to the dressing rooms. He didn't want to give in but he also didn't want to have another arguing session with Louis for they are both equally stubborn and won't stop until one gets their way.

Half an hour later, Harry was finished trying on all the clothes. He had to admit that some of them did look good on him. Most were too small and a couple were too big but there were a few that fit him fine. He walked out, relived of being in such a tiny space for a while and made his way over to Louis.

"So?"

"These outfits didn't fit and these were fine" Harry said, giving the clothes back to Louis in two piles. Louis nodded and handed back the clothing that fit then walked off to put the discarded ones back.

"So do you want to stay here and stop more or go browse a different store?" Louis asked once he was back standing in front of Harry. Harry shrugged once more. He seemed to be shrugging a lot lately.

"Another store, I guess"

And with that, they walked over to the checkout where Louis was going to pay. Once they were in sight, Harry almost turned around to walk back when he noticed the girl from before working the counter, but he restrained himself from doing so as he followed Louis toward her. During the whole checkout process, the girl didn't look a Harry once which he was relieved of. When Louis was finished, they turned to walk off but that's when the girl turned toward Harry and announced,  
"Don't worry. I forgive you in case you're wondering. I like it rough."

Louis stopped and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow about to comment but Harry didn't give him a chance before he whisked his way out of the store.

8:;,;;$('/&:!;&)(3?;&//@3:8:7

A few stores and a 13 shopping bags later, which Louis was carrying every one of, they were getting tired and Louis was getting hungry.

"All of this walking creates an appetite, you know?" Louis panted, trying to keep up with Harry's fast pace walking while struggling with the weight of the bags. "Can you please carry some of these? I don't know how much longer I can last with all of these on my arms"  
Harry groaned at all of Louis' complaining from the last hour and basically snatched all the bags out of his hands. He, of course, wasn't affected by the weight and moved on as if he was holding nothing. The perks of not being human. Louis stared after him, shocked. He quickly recovered and caught up to Harry.

"Well if I would've know you were super human than I would've made you carry the bags a long time ago." Louis exasperated. Harry smirked at the compliment but didn't respond. They walked for a few more minutes in silence before Louis spoke again.  
"Okay so the food courts are over here. I'm starving. What do you want to eat?"

This is what Harry was hoping wasn't going to happen. Human food. The thought of it made him shiver. It wasn't that he was disgusted by it but for him, eating human food as he is now is like eating when you are full. Your body doesn't want it so it's hard to get it down.

"Harry?"

"Oh! Uh... It doesn't matter?" Harry stated but it came out more as a question. Louis nodded and lead the way toward a stand that sells chicken and something else that Harry couldn't describe. He almost didn't follow him but he forced his legs to keep up.

"Yes sir. We would like a (Insert a mall court food choice here) with two large drinks. One of them a lemonade and the other-" Louis paused and glanced over at Harry. Harry of course, oblivious to what was going on, stared back at him in confusion. "Harry... What do you want to drink?"

"Um...water please." Water was probably the only other thing he could manage to stomach other than blood. Louis paid for the food and grabbed the tray before walking over to a near table. Harry met him there and sat down in front of him. He set the bags down slowly, then moved his hands to his lap and stared down at the table. Every second of silence was getting even more awkward as Louis crunched on the food and Harry ignoring both of them. After a few moments, Harry knew Louis was going to question him soon, so he brought his hand down and grabbed a piece of the food. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he brought it up to his lips and took a small bite. He winced at the sound of the crunch but chewed nevertheless. Soon Louis has finished his meal and Harry has managed to eat most of his. They gathered the trash placed it on the tray and Louis grabbed it and went to toss it in the garbage as Harry picked up the bags.

That was so awkward.

"Can we leave now?" Harry questioned once Louis was within earshot. His stomach was already feeling weird and he was tired of this place.

"Sure, I guess you've got enough clothes for now."

Harry sighed in relief as they made their way out of the mall.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you going," Louis asked curiously as he watched Harry place the shopping bags near the car and take off walking in a different direction. He had a feeling Harry wasn't going to ride with him back home. And for some reason, that kind of hurt him. He interpreted Harry's wariness of cars as him not wanting to be stuck with him in such a tiny space. But he knew he shouldn't let it get to him because he knew that's how Harry was.

Harry took a while to respond. He had stopped a few feet away and it almost looked like he was having a battle in his head. A moment later, he started walking again with his eyebrows furrowed. "Walking," Was all he responded before he was officially out of earshot.

Louis sighed and picked up the bags and put them in his car with quite a bit of struggle. He grumbled to himself on how he should of made Harry turn back around and put the bags up before wandering off. They contained his stuff after all.

Louis finished and was about to hop in his car when a thought occurred to him. And of course it was about Harry considering that was all he thought about these past couple of days. Harry this... Harry that... But it wasn't like he could help it. Harry is just very mysterious and fascinating. Which lead to his realization.

Harry always seems lost in his thoughts or secluded from the world. Louis thought back to every time he encountered Harry. He was always in his own world. At the cafe. In his bathroom. And he always seems to disappear. Where does he go when he disappears or goes 'walking'?

A friend's house?  
Family?

Wait... That couldn't be possible. During the interview between the two, after Harry applied to become his roommate, Harry simply said that he didn't have and family or friends around here. Of course, he could've been lying but there is no way for sure of knowing. So that left him wondering about where he goes...

Louis quickly glanced in the direction Harry walked off in but he was gone. Figured. He was itching to follow his curious instinct so he decided to not fight it. He got in his car and hastily started it. He wanted to find out where Harry was off to. Yeah it was a bit nosy of him and it was none of his business but he was a nosy person so it didn't bother him as much as it should.

He was about to pull out and head in the direction Harry went but then halted. It wasn't really smart of him to take his car with him. Harry probably would spot him a mile a way and notice that he was being followed. So as much as Louis despised the idea, he was going to have to complete his mission on foot. He turned his car off and put his keys in his back pocket before exiting his car.

It has been around ten minutes and Louis hasn't caught sight of Harry yet.   
He couldn't understand where Harry could've gone. In the direction Harry went, there weren't any turns or buildings he could've entered. There were just walls upon walls. And at the very end... There was a dead end. So... then where is he?

With an exasperated sigh, Louis turned around to leave and wait for Harry to come home to ask him where he has been. He saw no reason to stay. But just as he was about to take a step in the opposite direction, he noticed something. It was very interesting. How could he have not noticed it before? There was this faded, but it was surely there, door on the closest wall toward the end. It blended in so well with the bricks as if it was made for that purpose. Made to camouflage so no one would notice it at first glance.

Bingo!

Without thinking, afraid of talking himself out of doing this, he closed his eyes and put his hand on the knob. Louis could here his heartbeat loud and clear. This is very sketchy.

After a couple moments, Louis opened his eyes once more. He didn't want to open a door, that he didn't know what lies behind, blinded. He scanned his surroundings over one final time before he held in his breath and turned the knob. It wasn't locked. This shocked Louis for a second. He was seriously expecting it to be locked or even sealed shut. But it wasn't.

And in that moment of shock, the door sprung open. Fast. Louis lost balance at the force the door pushed against him. He landed with a grunt but managed to soften the fall with his hands. It was the second time today that Louis was basically shoved down.

"What the fu- Louis?!" A familiar voice echoed down the alleyway. Shifting on the ground, Louis looked up and saw Harry standing above him like earlier today but this time, something was different. There was a different look in his eyes. Something that resembled... Fear?

"How do we always manage to find ourselves in this type of situation?" Louis strained out jokingly. He was still out of breath from the fall. He heard Harry let out a stream of curses before he was yanked up off the ground by his shirt. Louis was surprised and probably would never get use to Harry's abnormal strength.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Harry rushed out as he frantically looked around him. Louis watched him in confusion. He has never seen Harry so nervous... So afraid.

"I-Is everything okay?" Louis asked, kind of concerned on the way he was acting.

"Louis..." Harry warned. He then closed his eyes and sighed, bringing one of his hands up to pick the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me why you are here."

"I... um followed you" Louis stated with a shrug. As soon as the last word left this mouth, Harry let out another stream of profanity. Louis raised an eyebrow at him as Harry stared back with wide eyes.

"You can be so stupid sometimes, Louis."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't just follow people. You really don't know what you've just gotten yourself into-" Harry was cut off by a sound coming from behind them. A sound of footsteps. When Harry glanced over Louis' shoulder, his faced visibly paled. Which said a lot considering he was already extremely pale.

"Harr-" He immediately stopped once he met Harry's wide eyes. He was giving him a look that was telling him to 'Shut up'. Louis listened and kept his mouth shut starting to become even more fearful.

He heard the footsteps get closer and closer until they stopped, what sounded like a couple meters away. Louis couldn't quite tell since his back was turned toward the person. He would've turned around if it weren't for Harry's tight grip on him, keeping him from doing so. It was then dead silent.

"Oi, Styles! We meet again." A deep raspy voice broke the silence. "Now what do you have here?" Louis' eyes grew as Harry froze in front of him. Louis stared up at Harry as he looked back down at him with an apologetic look in his eyes. He was about to comment on it when Harry reluctantly started to lean in close. As if he was forcing himself to do it. Louis sucked in a breath as Harry closed in. He started to lean away but Harry pulled him closer, his grip on Louis' shirt never faltering.

The last thing he heard was Harry's voice in his his ear. He didn't have time to process what was said before he felt an excruciating pain where his neck met his shoulder blade. It was nearly unbearable. He shut his eyes tightly and couldn't help but scream as the pain seemed to travel through his whole body. It felt as if his life was being drained out of him in the most painful way possible.

Then is suddenly seemed as if Louis' body finally had enough as his mind started to shut down. He couldn't feel anything anymore. All his senses just vanished. The last thing he felt was his body collapse onto the cold hard ground. The last thought that went through his mind were the words. The last words Harry said to him.

I'm sorry. 

 

Harry winced as he wiped his mouth and watched as Louis' body drop to the ground, barely alive. He knew he wouldn't be alive much longer but he had to do what he had to do. None of this would have ever happened if Louis just wasn't so damn nosy.


End file.
